


Bad Things Happen to Those Who Assume

by RonnieAllison



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonnieAllison/pseuds/RonnieAllison
Summary: Jesse McCree is many things. However, no one though of him as a submissive person.





	Bad Things Happen to Those Who Assume

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic that I've ever written. I am open to suggestions and if the story does well I will gladly continue writing. Also please leave a comment so I can improve on my writing. I'd love your input. ^^ Also if you're here for smut wait till chapter 3.

Jesse McCree is a man who many wouldn't think to be submissive; or at least not based on his looks.  
\------------------------------------------------------ First POV----------------------------------------------------------- 

The coffee brown hair, the dark scruff covering my face, the strong arm I still have, and my attire. All of these things make me seem so strong and manly in the eyes of others. 

However, some the men on the Overwatch base were surprised to find out I'm a submissive through a drinking game. Soldier: 76, Reaper, Hanzo, Genji, and I all decided to watch a terrible horror movie. We met in the rec room to watch the movie. There are several bean bag chairs of various colors along with a light brown couch. The TV isn't too big but it is a nice one. 

In the game whenever something bad or stupid happened in the movie they had to drink and whoever was the last to drink was asked by the others watching the movie. 

"Ahh!" A blonde, white girl trips over what seems like nothing and falls on her face. 

"Damn..." All of us take a swig of our drinks. However since I was the last to take a drink the others get to ask me a question. They all had smirks on their faces. For the game Jack, Reyes and Genji all removed their masks which is the only reason I could tell their expressions. 

"Oh no, c'mon guys! We've been at this game for hours! Sorry that I can't hold the drink like I used t' " I look at my feet while blushing. I tilt my head to use my hat to cover my face. Most people can't ever tell when I blush because of my tan but the more embarrassed I am the easier it is to see and I am not taking any chances. 

Reyes starts the group off with his question. 

"So Jesse, I've been wondering are you seeing anyone lately?" 

"No.... Why do you ask?" I cock my head to the side a bit. ‘I haven't had a date in a few months, why is he asking?’ 

"I was just wondering why almost everyone hears all kinds of noises from your room after hours." He says with a smirk. 

"What noises?!" I blush immensely as my voice cracks with the question I ask. 

I look at all of the men gathered in the room for the movie. Genji is chucking over in the corner on the bean bag chair. Hanzo is flushed red and gripping his drink. Jack glares at Reyes while Reyes has a heated gaze set on me.  
"Oh ya know... Loud noises... It sounds like you're having a grand old time by yourself in there. " He gets closer to me.

"How about another question? I answered yours! " I look to Genji for help as I plead with my eyes for him to come help me. 

Genji stands up and walks to the rest of us. He still is smirking up a storm. 

"Hmm... McCree, I've got a question." 

"What is it darlin' ? " The pet name just slips out but I think nothing of it but I see Genji's eyes widen as a smirk starts to grow on his face. 

"I've always wondered, are you gay?" The smirk grows wider as do my eyes. 

"I mean... Yea.... Is that a problem?" I glare at him while getting a bit of my confidence back because I'm not going to let Genji push me around. 

"Just wondering." He wanders over to where Hanzo is on the couch. As Genji walks past him whispers in his ear. After Hanzo flushes red once more Genji walks out of the room laughing. 

"What the hell?" I look at Jack, "Well, I guess it's your turn." I say because I want my humiliation to be over with. 

Jack lets out a long sigh. "Alright, fine." He shifts to look at me. "Are you bottom or top?" He has a hint of amusement in his eyes as he says this. 

"Wha-what?!" My face is on fire by now. I quickly hide my face in my hat again. "I-I..." 

"Are you a bottom or a top?" He sounds more confident in his question with the same amusement in his voice. 

"I- I'm a bottom..." I feel so embarrassed and I hear 3 gasps. One of surprise and two of assurance. "What...?" 

"Wow.... The big bad McCree loves to get his ass plowed!" Reyes roars with laughter and Jack just smirked while Hanzo silently leaves the room. 

'Maybe he thinks I'm weird....' 

"Y'all are rude!" I stand up and leave the rec room. I start on the path to my room. I can hear Reyes laugh the whole way there. 'What an asshole...' 

 

\---------------------------------------------------The Next Day-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up after a night of being thoroughly embarrassed and feeling hungover. My head feels like it being pounded on like a drum. 'Maybe I should sleep...' However, right as I think that I hear my stomach growl. I debate about going to get food. 'I might run into everyone from last night but...' My stomach growls again. 'Damn those guys. No more being embarrassed.' I stand up and begrudgingly get dress so I can go have breakfast. I leave my room and head to the mess hall. I see Ana making breakfast which she does most days but not all the time. 

"Hey Ana, whatcha' cooking?" I peer over her shoulder to trey to get a better look. 

She smacks my hand with a spatula. "You'll find out when it's ready. Now go sit down." 

"Damn Ana.... I'll go find a seat ma'm." I tip my hat toward her as an apology and walk around the mess hall where a few people are gathered around talking. I see everyone from last night sitting at a table together and having a debate about something. I walk over and hear Hanzo arguing with Reyes. 

"For your information Reyes I called dibs on him months ago so back off!" 

"What're y'all talkin' about?" I look around the table and Hanzo flushes and stutters out a response. 

"J- Jes... I mean McCree! What on earth are you doing up this early?" He regains his composure while he speaks. He once again has stoic look on his face not the flustered look he had just a moment ago. 

“It's almost 9:30 in the morning, why wouldn't I be up?" I give him a quizzical look. Before he answers me I hear a loud yell for one of my favorite things in the world: "Breakfast!" Ana yells and I quickly rush over like a little puppy. I grab a white plate from to counter and go to the stove where she has all the food set up. I grab just about three of everything she made and pile it on my plate. 

"Thanks for breakfast ma'm." I tip my hat toward her as a thanks. She cooked sausages, bacon, and pancakes; my favorite. I return to the table where I sat previously and dig into my delicious breakfast. Once I sit down everyone else at the table gays up and leaves to go get their own food. 

I scarf down two pancakes while the guys get their food. I finish my pancakes by the time they return and I start to eat the sausages. I eat one of the sausages in two bites. Afterwards I hear laughter so I look up to find the source of the noise. 

Genji is laughing because Hanzo and Reyes both spit out their drinks. Which apparently were tea and coffee judging by the smell. Jack just has a surprised look on his face as he sips coffee from a pale blue coffee mug. 

"What? What'd I do?" 

Genji laughs even harder as Hanzo and Reyes avoid eye contact with me. 

I shake my head, "Y'all are weird." I finish my food after that. I clean my plate and put it in the dishwasher. I turn to look at the table and see it was as silent as ever. Afterwards I to leave back to my room. My shoes echoing in the hall with each step. 'What's up with them?'  
\-------------------------------------------------------Meanwhile----------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god! Did he actually do that?" Reyes says with a surprised look on his face. "I knew he was a bottom but... Damn." 

"Shut your mouth edge lord, McCree is mine!" Hanzo sneers at Reyes from across the table.

"What if I want him? He is quite cute brother." Genji crosses his arms and looks smugly and Hanzo. 

"All of you shut up!" Jack had listened to them talk about McCree since last night and he was sick of it. "Listen, if you all want him that bad then I suggest trying to win his heart. At the very least that's my plan." He puts his visor back on and leaves the table in a huff. He seems to be following Jesse.

Reyes follows his lead. Hanzo seems to be seething with rage, how dare they go after what is his. Genji starts to think of a plan while the other two chase after Jesse. 

"Brother, I've got an idea."


End file.
